Loca
by pandananaa
Summary: Sebuah kegilaan yang Baekhyun sendiri tidak bisa untuk bilang "tidak" pada Chanyeol. ( Oneshot yang pernah menjadi satu dari tiga pemenang Fanfiction Event I Chanbaek You, di Fanfiction.net dan sudah dibukukan oleh panitia untuk menjadi hadiah peserta. )


(*Gila—dalam bahasa Spanyol)

Baekhyun melenguh, mendorong dan menarik kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk melemaskan sendi-sendi leher yang kaku. Hari yang cerah untuk tiga jam kelas kalkulus yang menguras otak.

Di depan mejanya, ada Chanyeol yang sedang online. Telinganya tersumbat earphone dan di layar ponselnya ada wajah gadis tak asing, yang Baekhyun yakini adalah satu dari tiga gadis yang sedang di kencani teman gilanya. Tapi Chanyeol terlihat sangat bosan saat menerima panggilan video dari salah satu gadisnya.

"Eh, nyet! Mau ikut enggak?" Baekhyun menendang kursi Chanyeol. Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi Chanyeol justru lalu mengakhiri panggilan videonya. Lalu memutar kursinya berhadapan dengan Baekhyun.

"Ih galak banget sih, sayang."

Baekhyun memutar matanya malas, lalu bangkit mendahului Chanyeol. "Geli amat gue dengernya. Buruan kalau mau ikut."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol biasa pergi ke kafe seberang kampus untuk sekedar membeli Americano dingin, cocok untuk meredam panas di otak setelah kelas neraka. Mereka tipikal anak kampus yang nongkrong di kafe hanya untuk membeli minuman dingin saja, dan memanfaatkan wifi kafe selama berjam-jam.

Lalu Chanyeol akan bercerita bagaimana pacar-pacarnya yang masih satu kampus memperebutkan dirinya pada akhir pekan. Dan betapa ingin dirinya lari dari jeratan para gadisnya. Baekhyun akan selalu menjadi pendengar setia sambil mengunyah snack keripik kentang rasa keju yang ia di beli Chanyeol.

Mereka duduk sejajar di depan jendela besar menghadap jalan raya. Chanyeol merangkul pundak sempit Baekhyun dengan santai. Tangannya yang panjang hampir memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun hampir menjatuhkan minuman dingin di tangannya. Jemari panjangnya bahkan sampai pada pipi gembil Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang tidak nyaman segera menusuk perut Chanyeol dengan sikutnya.

"Aw!"

"Enggak usah songong tusuk-tusuk pipi gue, entar dilihat sama cewek-cewek lo yang kayak macan, terus gue diamuk deh. Marah-marah gak jelas, kayak yang udah-udah. Ngaku gak suka, tapi semua lo pacarin. Giliran jomblo, malah uring-uringan." ketus Baekhyun.

"Ya kan ada elo—"

Baekhyun mendengus geli.

Pembicaraan seperti ini sebenarnya sudah ratusan kali Baekhyun dengar. Namun, rasanya masih saja sama buat Baekhyun. Masih membuat Baekhyun bertanya-tanya. Sahabatnya ini sebenarnya menyadari atau tidak, jika sebenarnya Baekhyun itu tidak sama seperti dia. Baekhyun tidak suka dengan wanita. Bukan benci, tapi hanya saja tidak bisa dengan wanita, beberapa kali Baekhyun pernah diajak kencan oleh senior-senior kampus yang tampan. Tapi sayang tidak ada yang benar-benar belok. Lebih sering Baekhyun yang dijadikan percobaan saja. Karena wajah Baekhyun lebih cantik dibandingkan perempuan kebanyakan.

Dan Chanyeol selalu senang mengerjainya dengan kata-kata yang membuat hatinya kembang kempis.

"Dih najis—ogah ah! Gue kalau mau naksir cowok juga milih-milih."

Chanyeol menyunggingkan sebuah senyum misterius, pria itu menopang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan lalu menatap jahil ke arah Baekhyun. "Nah? Siapa yang bilang kalau elo naksir gue—"

Baekhyun tersedak, hingga kopinya hampir keluar dari hidungnya. "N—nah habisnya cara lo ngomong gitu—maksudnya apa coba! Itu mulu yang dibahas."

"Hahaha—maulah gue ditaksir elo, gak usah panik gitu." Chanyeol tertawa sampai memukul meja. Lalu memberikan sapu tangannya untuk Baekhyun. "Lo mau milih yang kayak gimana lagi? Tinggi, ganteng, pinter, jago olahraga, jago masak, perhatian—semuanya ada di gue."

Baekhyun membersihkan mulutnya. "Elo itu gak bisa ambil keputusan sendiri—itu tuh satu-satunya kurangnya elo. Tampang sama perhatian aja belum cukup, Yeol. Kalau elo terlalu baik dan terlalu percayaan sama orang, apalagi kalau lo udah terlanjur sayang nanti bakalan sakit banget pas tahu lo dibohongin. Makanya gue kalau mau naksir cowok milih-milih. Mana yang serius belok—mana yang cuma coba-coba."

"Oh ya?" Chanyeol menggigit sedotannya, memandang ke luar jendela. Menautkan dua alisnya. Alis tebal menawan di bawah bayangan topi hitam yang dikenakannya.

"Iyalah—" sahut Baekhyun sama datarnya.

"Emang cowok mana lagi yang mau naksir elo selain gue sih?"

Bakehyun berdecih geli, "Sialan! Banyak tahu!"

"Dih! Enggak akan ada yang berani!" tantang Chanyeol.

"Yeuh! Ketus banget anjing!" Baekhyun menjentikkan jarinya keras-keras pada dahi Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengaduh sambil mengusap-usap dahinya. "Emangnya gue setan? Pada gak berani sama gue!"

"Mana ada setan imut gini—" gumam Chanyeol, masih sambil merengut, karena dahinya yang cenat-cenut.

"Apaan?"

Chanyeol ngeri, mana berani dia membalas Baekhyun. Biar Chanyeol mampu, ia tak akan tega. "Ya—pada gak berani lah. Kan udah ada gue yang jagain elo dari homo-homo nafsuan yang cuma bereksperimen . Lagian—elo jadi cowok kenapa mulus banget sih?"

"Sialan!" kali ini benar-benar es kopi dingin yang keluar dari hidung Baekhyun. Chanyeol langsung membantu Baekhyun mengusap wajah Baekhyun yang basah. Tapi Baekhyun terlanjut merajuk, lalu menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol. "Mana mulus sih?! Kaki gue aja buluan."

"Buluan, tapi imut."

Kali ini buakn jentikan jari, tapi tepukan hangat dari telapak tangan kecil Baekhyun pada belakang kepala Chanyeol. "Mana mut!"

"Aduh! Galak amat sih sama gue?!" Chanyeol mengusap kepala belakangnya. "Serius gue—elo tuh lebih cantik dari cewek-cewek yang gue pacarin. Sama gue aja sih ya? yuk?!"

"Apaan yang sama lo, sih?!"

"Pacaran!"

Mata Baekhyun membola. Merasa Chanyeol sudah terlalu gila untuk sekedar bercanda. "Dih! Elo kan masih sama si Minami—cewek Jepang yang anak Fakultas Gizi itu kan? Eh apa sama Sora noona? Yang anak Tehnik Sipil itu siapa deh? Hana noona?"

"Banyak amat sih disebutin gitu!" Chanyeol yang gemas mencubit bibir tipis Baekhyun yang tanpa sadar makin maju saat berbicara. Wajah kesalnya yang menggemaskan membuat Chanyeol tak tahan untuk tidak menjahili.

"Nah emang kan—elo masih sama mereka?"

"Masih—tapi gue gak suka sama mereka. Gue cuma ngejalanin apa adanya aja—"

Nah ini—

"Kalau gak suka kenapa lo jalanin? Nyampah aja lo—" Yang Baekhyun tak habis pikir adalah bagaimana sebenarnya cara Chanyeol menata hati. Jika tidak suka, kenapa harus dijalani? Jika tidak ingin tenggelam, kenapa berenang di ombak yang besar?

Hubungan yang seperti itu yang Baekhyun sebut dengan bom waktu. Dan Chanyeol punya tiga bom waktu.

"Ya kan mereka yang suka sama gue. Mereka yang ngajak gue pacaran, bahkan, apapun kondisinya mereka mau aja sama gue. Gue bilang, gua udah punya cewek, eh masih ada aja yang mau. Dan gue orangnya gak tegaan sama cewek, apalagi sampai nangis-nangis. Jadi gue pacarin deh semuanya biar adil. Baik kan gue?"

"Baik dari hongkong! Bego sih iya—"

"Biarin aja deh mereka—yang penting kan gue maunya sama elo. Baek—ayo pacaran ama gue!" Chanyeol mengerling pada Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun, mengangkat tangannya hendak mencolok matanya.

Baekhyun menghela napas berat, lalu menatap Chanyeol yang sekarang kembali menopang kepala menghadap Bakehyun. "Hubungan yang gue mau itu bukan yang begitu, Yeol. Masa iya lo tega jadiin gue madu cewek-cewek lo. Gak mau ah. Kalau elo mau bereksperimen jangan sama gue."

Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Baekhyun. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan wajah Baekhyun yang pucat pasi.

"Eh?! Apaansi?" Baekhyun bergerak tak nyaman. Memukul bahu dan dada Chanyeol yang semakin rapat dengan tubuhnya.

"Gue serius sama lo, Baekhyun." Chanyeol menatap sungguh-sungguh. Namun, Baekhyun masih dilanda kekalutan. Sahabatnya ini sudah terlalu dan semakin jauh jika hanya sedang bercanda.

"Lepas ih—banyak orang." Tanpa sadar wajah Baekhyun merah padam. Chanyeol yang melihat wajah merona Baekhyun yang amat menggemaskan tersenyum lebar, dan semakin mempererat dekapannya.

" Bodo amat sama orang-orang. Jadian sama gue ya?" suara Chanyeol hampir berbisik, wajah memohonnya terlihat sangat tampan jika dilihat dengan jarak sedekat ini. Baekhyun mematung, menelan salivanya bulat-bulat.

"Gue bukannya nyoba-nyoba kok. Gue pengen lindungin elo. Gue gak mau lihat lo jalan sama cowok homo yang kurang ajar. Gak tahan gue ngeliat mereka pegang tangan lo, ngerangkul-rangkul pundak lo di depan mata gue, bawaannya pengen gue hajar aja mukanya. Gue gak tahu cewek-cewek yang lo sebutin itu bakal gimana nantinya—biarin aja mereka menganggap gue sebagai cowok mereka, atau sebagai cowok brengsek sekalipun. Toh—gue gak ada rasa. Gue maunya sama lo."

Baekhyun membaca air muka Chanyeol yang serius. Tatapannya hangat namun tajam. Lembut namun menghunus hingga paru-parunya menyempit.

Baekhyun tahu, Chanyeol punya sisi tulus sebagai seorang sahabat. Tapi jika tiba-tiba seperti ini, Baekhyun pun tidak bisa memutuskan bagaimana ke depannya. Apakah mereka akan baik-baik saja jika hubungan mereka tak seindah yang mereka harapkan? Apakah mereka masih bisa bersahabat, jika suatu hari nanti hubungan mereka tidak didukung oleh kedua keluarga?

"Apaan sih nih. Nyebelin banget sih elo. Belajar sok romantis dari mana coba." Baekhyun menunduk, di pelupuk matanya, mengembun sebuah gejolak yang hendak meleleh di pipinya.

"Serius gue. Mungkin—karena selama ini gue sama lo lebih sering sama-sama. Dan elo yang selalu kelihatan rapuh sehabis dikerjain homo-homo gak punya hati, bikin gue kepengen ngelindungin elo dengan segenap usaha yang gue bisa. Gak peduli orang mau bilang gue ac/dc, biseksual, atau apalah yang jelek-jelek. Peduli anjing sama mereka! toh gue homoan sama lo doang. Gue enggak suka sama cowok lain. Gue sukanya sama lo doang."

"Tai banget sih lo, bikin gue nangis gini!"

"Hahaha! Maaf deh." Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun, mendekapnya lebih erat. Si mungil menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Chanyeol. "Jadi mau ya? Pacaran sama gue."

Baekhyun mendengus lalu tertawa kecil. "Iya! Bawel ih!"

"Eh? Kok gitu? Panggil sayang dong. Kan udah jadian."

"Anjing banget ya? Ogah ah. Geli!"

Chanyeol tertawa, hingga Baekhyun pelukannya terguncang. "Kok anjing sih? Sa—yang! Ayo coba panggil!"

"Iya, nyet. Iya—sa—yang!" ketus Baekhyun.

"Eh kok pake nyet sih? Sayang aja coba. Chanyeol sayang—"

"Bawel ah! Gak jadi nih!" Baekhyun berusaha mendorong badan Chanyeol yang semakin mendekapnya erat.

Chanyeol masih belum mau Baekhyun lepas dari dekapannya. "Eh?! Jangan dong—iya deh nyet juga boleh."

Baekhyun menyamankan pipinya pada dada Chanyeol. "Kenapa elo maksa banget buat pacaran sama gue?"

Chanyeol bergumam sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Karena gue gak mau kehilangan elo. Baik sebagai sahabat, ataupun pendamping hidup gue nanti—" Chanyeol mengambil napas dalam. Baekhyun bahkan bisa mendengar degup jantung Chanyeol yang berpacu sangat cepat. "—Gue gak pengen lo jauh-jauh dari pandangan gue. Dan gue janji, bakal pelan-pelan ngelepas satu per satu cewek yang mengikat gue dalam hubungan sepihak gini. Tapi gue gak janji bakal cepet, karena lo tau kan? Gue itu gak tegaan."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, menyetujui semua keputusan Chanyeol. Toh sekarang, Chanyeol telah berani mengambil sebuah langkah besar dalam memutuskan, hubungan mana yang mau dia pertahankan. Baik atau buruknya, Baekhyun akan mendukungnya dengan semampunya. Jika baik Baekhyun akan membantunya. Jika memang itu berakibat buruk bagi Chanyeol, maka Baekhyun akan mengingatkannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum dalam dekapan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi tidak dilepaskan. "Ah—gue pasti bodoh banget nerima lo begini—"

Chanyeol menunduk, lalu menarik dagu Baekhyun agar di mungil menatapnya. "Elo bahkan gak tau, berapa lama gue tergila-gila sama lo yang bodoh ini. Karena elo malah milih jalan sama cowok-cowok gak jelas. Padahal gue kan juga cowok!"

"Tapi kan, waktu itu cewek lo banyak!"

"Sekarang juga masih banyak! Nambah satu lagi nih!" Chanyeol menjawil ujung hidung Baekhyun gemas.

"Yaudah putusin mereka!"

Mereka berdua lalu tergelak, menertawakan kegilaan yang mereka alami. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun kembali, lalu berbisik di kepala Baekhyun, bahwa ia akan membereskan semua kegilaan yang telah ia lakukan.

You call it romance? I called it craziness!—Byun Baekhyun.

Selamat menikmati Chanbaek moment! Here's sweetandsour Chanbaek's oneshot untuk mengobati rasa rindu!

Chanbaek #AntiEditeditClub

Sebuah kegilaan yang Baekhyun sendiri tidak bisa untuk bilang "tidak" pada Chanyeol.

( Oneshot yang pernah menjadi satu dari tiga pemenang Fanfiction Event I Chanbaek You, di dan sudah dibukukan oleh panitia untuk menjadi hadiah peserta. Pernah di

publish di akun fanfiction IChanbaekYou )


End file.
